fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Facade Arachena
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Illusion Spider 幻蜘蛛 |names = Mirage Arachena |species = Temnoceran |habitats = Tower Summit Elder's Recess Guiding Lands |size = Large |relations = Arachena, Inflamed Arachena |move = Duplicate |elements = None |ailments = Stun Paralysis Webbed |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = dancnbna }} Facade Arachena are an illusionary Rare Species of Arachena. Physiology Facade Arachena have a glossy white exoskeleton with lavender hair and horns. The horns turn outwards instead of inwards. They are significantly larger than normal Arachena, being about the size of a Seltas Queen. Ecology Facade Arachena are believed to have the same ecology as normal Arachena, but as reliable sightings are slim, nobody knows for sure. Their larger size and strength means they can fight larger prey, even those capable of defeating a normal Arachena. Any additional biological information, such as life cycle, interactions with other Arachena, and why they evolved their illusionary abilities, remains a mystery. Behavior Facade Arachena are infamous for their hostility, just as with their normal counterparts. Facade Arachena are known to violently attack any perceived threat, real or not. Their intensely territorial nature often results in clashes between other monsters. When enraged, they lock their attention to the offender and will attack relentlessly until they are scattered across the landscape. They take great pride in their webs, and will viciously attack those who damage them. Abilities Facade Arachena's most famous trait is the ability of its webs to bend and reflect light to distort one's view of reality. Observers cannot see an Inflamed Arachena through the web, and monsters' size become distorted. Destroyed terrain seems to be intact. Any damage to the webs can ruin the illusion. Their other trait is the ability to create a doppelgänger out of shed skin and silk. It is not known how they become animate, or if they even are real, resulting in disorientation when trying to fight the Facade Arachena. They can (seemingly) hit just as hard as normal Arachena, which adds to the confusion. A strange creature, indeed. New World Facade Arachena have been recorded creating two duplicates, but only during quests. In the Guiding Lands and investigations they only spawn one. Habitat The habitat of Facade Arachena have not been determined due to their elusive and uncertain nature. They have definitely been spotted at the Tower. In the Guiding Lands they can be found in the Forest region starting at level 6, with Tempered Facade Arachena appearing at level 7. Quests G-Rank Hub Master Rank Event Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Blademaster Gunner These weapons don't have Final Forms, as they are based on MH4U stats, but I made them anyways. Armor G-Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= *'Skills': Ruthlessness, Sneak, Mind's Eye/Load Up, Recovery Down *'Inactive Skills': Earplugs, Awaken/Status Crit Carves 4th Gen World Breakable Parts *Head (1) - Broken crests. No reward. *Head (2) - Chipped fangs. Rewards Fangs, Crests, or Shells. *Claws - Broken tips. Rewards Claws. *Back - Large bald patch on back. Rewards Hairs and Silk. Notes *Facade Arachena must be unlocked by deciphering its Aged Text and earning the Deciphering Medal (Aged Illusion) award. *Facade Arachena's wounded parts, if wounded before it spawns a duplicate, transfer to the duplicate. *The duplicate's attacks only deal 1 point of damage regardless of Defense, but inflict as much temporary damage (the red part of the health bar) as the real Facade Arachena. It can still cart you, though. *The duplicate cannot produce webs. *The duplicate is easy to tell apart at the start of the battle, as its crests are always broken. *When a duplicate is spawned, the Target Camera is deselected. *Attacking a duplicate too much causes it to explode in a flash of light, stunning anyone nearby. It is fairly durable, so you don't have to worry about nicking one and getting stunned. *For a short period after the duplicate is spawned, the real Facade Arachena's body becomes a weak point. *Facade Arachena cannot create a duplicate when exhausted. *The Tower theme always plays when fighting Facade Arachena, even when hacked into a different map. This does not occur in Iceborne. *Facade Arachena's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Facade Arachena takes up two slots, like an Elder Dragon. *Duplicates cannot have Turf Wars. *Facade Arachena does not leave the area it spawns, like the Rare Raths. If lured out of the area it will quickly return to its spot. **It lurks in the lower area of the Forest Region in the Guiding Lands and atop the tower-like structure in the Elder's Recess. Trivia *Facade Arachena is actually the first Arachena type created. Arachena's illusionary abilities were later repurposed as Facade Arachena while the regular type was de-powered. *The LBG and upgraded HH's descriptions refer to Plato's Allegory of the Cave. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Dancnbna